Naruto as Cinderella?
by koolanimefreek
Summary: [Adopted by fullmetal'sgirl92][AU, eventual SasuNaru] Rendition of the fairytale Cinderella starring with Naruto characters. DISCONTINUED.
1. Once Upon a Time

_(Naruto enters KAF's room fuming)_

_NARUTO: WTF IS THIS?(thrusts printed copy of first chapter of "Naruto as Cinderella?" at KAF's face)_

_KAF: (grins) My newest masterpiece! (twirls a strand of hair on her finger and starts to hum)_

_NARUTO: (shocked) What happened to your other fics? I especially liked the one when…(blushes and mumbles) I was pregnant._

_KAF: Oh yeah… those… (sheepishly rubs the back of her head) well… you see… I'm working on those- slowly (mumble mumble) BUT who am I to turn down a magnificent idea as THAT! (points at printed copy)_

_NARUTO: (looks at KAF confusedly) Huh? So? You're still writing the other two? (glares at KAF) WHAT ARE YOU A TURTLE?_

_KAF: O.O EEP! _

_NARUTO: YOU BETTER START WORKING FASTER, MISSY! OR YOU'RE GONNA START LOSING GOOD READERS! (blue eyes start changing to red)_

_KAF:O.O Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I'll get to it NOW!_

_NARUTO: (instantly deflates and grins delighted) Okay! Oh and those reading this… ENJOY! (grin)

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… sob… poor me… sob

**Warnings: **Yaoi, AU, botching of fairy tales

**Pairings: **SasuNaru definitely… others? Don't know yet…

**Raiting: **T

**Summary: **AU, SasuNaru Ch. 1! Naruto meets Stepmother and evil stepsisters.

"This is what I speak"

'This is what I think'

(Notes from evil authoress)

_Flashbacks

* * *

_

**Naruto as Cinderella?**

**By: KoolAnimeFreek

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Once upon a time…

* * *

**

Once upon a time there lived a noble gentleman who had one dear little son. This noble gentleman was the lord of one of the richest towns of the Fire Country. Yondaime, as Lord Uzumaki Arashi was known as, was reminded of his late wife everyday by looking at his son. The sunshine colored hair and clear baby blue eyes, that the boy inherited from his side of the family, were overlooked, however the very clear six whisper-like marks that cover his cheeks, pierced his heart every time his gaze fell on them.

_Yumi, his delightful wife, had recently given birth to their son and was traveling to visit a close friend. _

"_Don't worry Arashi! Naruto and I will be fine! Rai-chan is going to be so happy to meet this little rascal." Her light brown eyes glanced lovingly to the bundle of life she held tightly to her breast._

"_But love, why don't you wait a few hours and we can all go together. The council meeting is not going to take long." He tucked a lose strand of her curly strawberry blonde hair behind one ear._

"_Come on, Arashi. By the time you're done we'll be back!" With a peck on the cheek she turned around a got into her coach. Lovingly she looked back to her husband standing at the entrance of the estate and waved. _

"_Love you."_

When news got back to him of the accident, he learned what happened.

Her coach had darted off trail when the horses became scared by some fox cries. The coachman startled did not know what to do and in his haste unleashed the fearful horses. The coach then on its own rushed towards a cliff nearby.

Hours later, baby Naruto was found amongst the bushes with six deep scars on his cheeks, results from two branches that had grazed his face when his mother saved his life by throwing him off the coach.

Now six years later, Naruto had grown beautifully. The precocious child followed his father around like a shadow. He reveled in learning and playing. Pranks were amongst his favorites hobbies. Servants loved to please him and were amused by his antics. Even though he harbored no memories of his mother, little Naruto was delighted every time his daddy spoke about her and shared anecdotes of their times together and of course, Naruto's birth. His smile would fill his father heart with so much joy. The lord was so grateful to the gods for letting him keep this little piece of Yumi with him.

With time, Yondaime found himself concerned about his little boy. Even with the company of the servants, Naruto was a very lonely child without friends around his age. So he decided to remarry someone with children of her own.

* * *

"NARUTO!" a fuming Iruka barked at his charge. Since Yondaime left looking for a wife 2 months ago, the little rascal had ultimately decided to make his life a living HELL.

An "eep!" coming from behind the drapes gave away the boy's position.

Moving the drapes away harshly, dark brown eyes glared at the cowering blonde boy sitting on the floor.

"What did you think you were doing? The gardens are not a place to start a bonfire! You could have hurt yourself!"

Blue eyes on kicked-puppy mode looked despairingly into dark brown lasers. Groaning inwardly, Iruka ran a hand over his pony tailed hair and sighed aloud, eyes softening.

"You know your father is going to find out about this right? Even if I don't say anything."

Naruto nodded and replied with a small "yeah". Suddenly, one of the servants burst into the room startling the occupants.

"Master Naruto! Your father is back!" the out-of-breath man announced.

Face instantly lighting up with a huge grin. Naruto raced out of the room and out of the estate in ten seconds flat where a coach was being parked.

A footman opened the door to the coach and a blonde tall man exited.

A shrill cry of "DADDY!" was the only warning the Yondaime had before almost being run over by a blonde blur.

Picking the boy up, Arashi laughed happily and twirled around, earning a delighted laugh from his son.

"My boy! You've grown!"

Setting the boy down and fluffing his hair, he turned.

"I want you to meet someone."

It was then, that Naruto noticed the willowy woman with blinding red hair and scary golden eyes; and two girls, one pale blonde and blue-eyed, and the other one freakishly pink-haired and green-eyed standing a few paces behind his father.

"Naruto, this is Kyubi (1) and her two daughters, Ino and Sakura."

Putting an arm around the woman's waist, he looked at the confused stare his son was giving him.

"She's my wife. Your stepmother."

TBC-

* * *

_(1) Aren't I evil. Kyubi is the stepmother!_

_A/N- So, whattadaya think of this new fic! I hope you like and R&R! I know that I'm evil for not updating my other two fics "Wish Upon a Shooting Star" and "Oh, Baby!" Gomenasai! I'll definitely update both of them by Monday. Hope you are patient with me._

_Ja-_


	2. Omen of a Tragedy

_(KAF hums happily while braiding her hair. Iruka enters the room silently.)_

_IRUKA: (blushes) Ano… Miss KAF, I have a question for you…_

_KAF: (turns) Oh! Iruka-chan! What can I do for you!_

_IRUKA: I know that you like pairing my Naruto in your fics, but I can't help but feel a little left out you see. (blushes more)_

_KAF: (smiles) Oooooh! I see… sooo, do you have someone in mind?_

_IRUKA: (blushes more) A-ano… W-well… K-k-kakashi is c-c-c-cute… ne?_

_KAF: (smiles broadly) Yeah… he is… Hmmph… okay I'll see to it…_

_IRUKA: (Surprised) Really?_

_KAF: Sure! I'll do anything for you I-ru-ka-chan! (smile)_

_IRUKA: Arigatou! (bows and turns around)_

_KAF: (smile turns evil) Oh and Kakashi?_

'_IRUKA': (absentmindly) nani? O.O Shimatta!_

_KAF: (sniggers) Gotcha!_

_KAKASHI: (poof) Arggh! _

_KAF: (smile) I don't own Naruto or Cinderella. Anyway… enjoy the fic. (turns to Kakashi) Now what to do with you…

* * *

_

"This is what I speak"

'This is what I think'

_Flashbacks

* * *

_

**Naruto as Cinderella?**

**By: KoolAnimeFreek

* * *

**

_Last Time_

"_Naruto, this is Kyubi (1) and her two daughters, Ino and Sakura."_

_Putting an arm around the woman's waist, he looked at the confused stare his son was giving him._

"_She's my wife. Your stepmother."

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Omen of a tragedy.

* * *

**

Blue eyes started unbelieving, Naruto was shocked. He never in a million years thought that his wonderful father would love another woman besides his mother. Why had he come to that decision? What is something he did? Deciding that gaping like a fish was not a favorable reaction; Naruto blinked and cleared his throat politely.

"Nice to meet you, madam." He bowed.

"What a wonderful boy, Arashi-kun. So polite. It is nice to meet you too, Naruto. Your father has only spoken delightful things about you." Kyubi-san smiled brightly at the boy before turning and sternly glanced at her daughters expecting a response. "Girls-"

"Yes, mother." The girls curtsied. "Nice to meet you, Naruto-san."

Nodding, "Ino-san, Sakura-san, it's a pleasure."

* * *

Since the fateful introduction of his stepmother and stepsisters, Naruto started to notice the changes in his father. Before his father would take extra time to spend with him, playing, telling stories, and sharing prank ideas. But now his father would encourage him to spend more time with his stepsisters.

He would say, "Naruto, it is important for a lad your age to relate to other children. You've spend too much amongst adults, my boy."

Naruto didn't understand why it was so wrong to have adults as friends. Okay, they weren't as fast or witty as children sometimes but they were fun to mess around with. He never got bored and that was very important for him. Besides, all his father's friends and servants were like uncles, aunts, big brothers and sisters to him. Even Sarutobi ojiisan, whom was very old, aka. the old geezer, was fun to make pranks to and he never complained, although sometimes he got mad.

But as time went by, his relationship with his father became more strained. Even with the encouragement to play more with his stepsisters, he never really understood them. They were girls after all, thinking about puppies and flowers whilst he thought more of starting to learn how to hunt and get dirty, something girls disliked the most.

His father now spent more time working and trying to satisfy his wife's needs and wants.

One day, Yondaime heard news from one of his commissioners in a nearby town. There had been rumors of a band of bandits terrorizing adjacent towns. They were very famous about their dealings. They stole, destroyed and killed everything that came in their way and were headed towards their small town. Knowing that it was of great importance to be there, he saddled his horse, gathered his men and set forth to the aforementioned town.

* * *

Naruto was worried. His father had yet to return and he felt something in the pit of his stomach. Something bad had happened, he just knew it.

He had known since his father told him that he needed to leave that something was not right about this mission. He had pleaded and begged for his father to stay but it had not deterred him from going.

_Arashi sighed and looked into pleading teary blue eyes, "Naruto, it is my responsibility as Lord to deal with things like this if they are out of control. I have to be there." _

"_But Daddy, I have a bad feeling about this… please don't go." _

_Arashi knew his son was very stubborn and he was saddened that he was not able to agree with his son, but duty called and he had to go._

_Ignoring the body clamped on his right leg, he raised his gaze to his son's tutor and gave the young man a pleading look._

_Iruka sighed and walked towards the sobbing boy. "Naru-chan, your father needs to go. Come."_

_He crouched and gently disentangled the boy from his father's leg, holding him tightly against his chest._

_Arashi turned to his wife and stepdaughters and gave them each a kiss on the forehead. He held his wife close for a while longer and whispered in her ear, "Please take good care of my boy."_

_He looked back at his family after getting on his horse and said with a grin on his face, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."_

Naruto had been extremely quiet after his father's depart. He ate very little, something very unusual for the boy and would spend hours gazing towards the entrance of the estate, waiting for the tell tale blonde hair and blue eyes of his father as well as the white fur of the horse his father loved.

It was exactly what the boy was doing at the moment. Sitting on one of the steps, knees bend, elbow resting on one and cheek on his hand, Naruto waited patiently. Suddenly the sound of hooves, broke him from his stupor.

Jumping to his feet, Naruto's eyes brighten and ran into the house.

"IRUKA-SENSEI! THEY'RE HERE!" he yelled.

He dashed outside again when the gates started to open. Anxiously he waited for the horses to enter, but his gaze flickered uncertainly when his father's horse did not join the others.

"Ano… where is my father?" Naruto asked one of the men.

The gazes of the men were locked sadly to the floor. One man approached Naruto and raised his grieving eyes to the hopeful blonde boy.

"Master Naruto…your father…he… he died, sir."

Shattered blue eyes started to tear. Naruto could not breathe. His father was not coming back?

"_Come on Naruto, this way. Just hold my hand, and no peeking."_

_(He's dead!)_

"_My boy, you look just like your mother. Wonderful and beautiful like a bright star."_

_(He's dead!)_

_Laughing blue eyes look proud at the little boy stumbling on his feet._

"_That's the way, come to daddy Naruto."_

_(He's dead!)_

"_Aw Naruto, tie it this way! Remember the bunny ears."_

_(He's dead!)_

"_Sleep well and have sweet dreams, my boy."_

_(He's dead!)_

"_Remember Naruto, your mom and I will always love you."_

"NOOO!"

The heartbroken cry of a newly orphaned child broke into the morning sky, reaching the ears of the town's people, that along with the boy cried for the death of a father and leader whom they will all miss.

TBC-

* * *

_(KAF hums happily while doing Kakashi's hair with little pink and purple ribbons. Enter Naruto and Sasuke)_

_NARUTO: O.O HAHAHAHAHAHA! KAKASHI-SENSEI!_

_SASUKE: (snorts) what did you do?_

_KAF: (happily smiles) He did a Iruka henge so I would pair him up with him._

_NARUTO: (growls) NANI! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH IRUKA-SENSEI PERVERT!_

_SASUKE: (glare) Urusai dobe!_

_NARUTO: (glare)_

_KAKASHI: (weeps)_

_KAF: (finishes with a ribbon) DONE! (turns to a drawer and takes out a flowery pattern face mask) And now the final touch!_

_KAKASHI: O.O_

_NARUTO: (snickers)_

_SASUKE: (snorts)_

_KAF: Go on… put it on, Kakashi… (evil glare) or else…_

_KAKASHI: (freaks) OKAY!

* * *

_

_A/N- I'm so glad people liked this fic. Here are some replies to reviews:_

_**Vinscent: **I'm glad you liked. I hope you enjoyed this chappy even if it was a lil' sad._

_**Demon-flying: **Here's the update. ENJOY!_

_**btTara: **Hope U liked. Thanxs for reviewing!_

_**FluffyKakashi: **Thanxs. And I'm glad I was able to update all my fics! Hope U liked!_

_**ShAnKaJiKu: **No Sasuke yet… but I hope U like… yea it is a bit weird…Thanxs for reviewing._

_**Gallatica7: **Hope U like the update! Thanxs for reviewing!_

**_For everyone else that reads please review!_**

_Ja-_


	3. Stepmother's True Face

_(KAF runs around in her room.)_

_KAF: OMG! It's been almost two months since I've updated! The readers must be UPSET with me! What to do… What to do…_

_(Naruto and Sasuke enter the room.)_

_NARUTO: (points) OI BABA! WTF! IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS!_

_SASUKE: (deathly glare)_

_KAF: (demon eyes, vein throbbing) BABA! DID YOU JUST CALL ME BABA?_

_SASUKE: (quiet gulp)_

_NARUTO: O.O! OH SHIT!_

_(KAF "henges" into the devil and chases panicked Naruto.)_

_SASUKE: Hn. KAF doesn't own any of us. _

_(Screeches to a stop and shoots Sasuke a demonic glare)_

_KAF: (growls) Anything else you want to add?_

_SASUKE: (loud gulp) Ahhh… Enjoy this chapter?_

_KAF: (eyebrow twitches and growls) Add some cheer and for FUCK SAKE'S SMILE!_

_SASUKE: (scared smile and overly cheerful voice) ENJOY THE CHAPTER!_

_KAF: (Poof) Okay forget the cheer and smile! (shudder)It's creepy._

_NARUTO: (cowers under the bed)_

"This is what I speak"

'This is what I think'

_Flashbacks _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Naruto as Cinderella?**

**By: KoolAnimeFreek**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Last Time_

_The heartbroken cry of a newly orphaned child broke into the morning sky, reaching the ears of the town's people, that along with the boy cried for the death of a father and leader whom they will all miss._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 3: Stepmother's True Face.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Since the news of Yondaime's death, the small town of Konoha was mourning. The inhabitants of the town were beside themselves in grief and an entire week had been spent in remembrance of their fallen leader.

In another part of town, a small blonde had decided to isolate himself from the outside world. Naruto had locked himself in his room and would only let Iruka in once a day when he would bring some food.

Naruto could not believe his dad was gone. He actually thought that it had been his fault. If he had pleaded more or cried, his dad would have stayed and nothing would have happened to him.

Iruka and the servants in the estate were concerned. Naruto was barely eating and would not talk at all. He would spend all his time in his room crying and no matter how many times Iruka would try speaking to him, the boy would not answer to any questions.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

On the other side of the estate, a red-headed woman searched amongst her husband's belongings for a very important paper.

'I cannot believe it was that easy,' Kyubi thought. 'Just spend a couple of days crying your eyes out over the man and the people leave you alone to "grieve"… how pathetic. Wish they would do the same about that dreadful boy. Let him die if he so wants to.'

"Aha!" came the excited cry. Kyubi unrolled the parchment and began reading aloud.

" 'I, Uzumaki Arashi, leave all of my properties and assets to my only son, Uzumaki Naruto. If my death were to take place before his 16th birthday, Umino Iruka, current tutor of aforementioned son, will become guardian of the boy as well as overseer of all stipulated possessions. Ownership would then be given to my son, Naruto at 12:00 am October 10th of his 16th birthday.' This is BULLSHIT! The bastard didn't even change his will after he married me." Kyubi growled, throwing the paper to the floor and stomping on it.

Putting her hands on her hips, Kyubi took a deep breath. 'Well, this won't do. At least the bastard left his will in his room. I could change it.' She bent over, picked the parchment and sat on the bed. 'I could DEFINITELY change it.' She thought with a feral grin.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Another week passed and Naruto's behavior continued the same. One day, Iruka made a discovery in the library that would surely shake the young master from his sad stupor.

"Naruto!" Iruka hurriedly knocked on the boy's door. "Open Naruto! I have a surprise for you!"

At word "surprise", Naruto had quickly turned around, his eyes lightning up with hope and hurried towards the door.

Naruto threw the door open, and looked up waiting to find his tutor with his father. Hope and happiness draining from his face, Naruto's shoulders fell and he dejectedly turned around.

"Naruto…" Iruka whispered. Face turning from sadness to determination. Iruka walked into the room and knelt before the boy and presented the leather bound book to his student. "I found this in the library, Naruto. It was your father's journal. I thought that you would like to keep it."

Blue eyes gazed longingly at the journal.

"I can keep it?" Naruto murmured.

"Yes. I think your father would like you to. Here." Iruka said tenderly, looking at how the boy took the book with shaky hands and held it tightly to his chest. "I'm gonna go, okay? I think you may want to be alone to read it. Just remember that you can always come to me if you want to talk, okay Naruto?"

" 'kay" Naruto whispered still holding the book tightly, eyes bright with unshed tears.

Iruka stood up and left the room quietly.

Naruto walked slowly towards his window seat and sat Indian style. He placed the journal on his folded legs and carefully ran his fingers over the cover.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the book and began to read…

TBC-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N- I want to apologize to all my readers for the long wait for this chapter. I have to admit that I'm an awful organized writer and have not have had the time to write more chapters for all my fics. The writer's-block factor has also been a reason but I'll try to be more disciplined and write frequently!

Here are replies to your wonderful reviews:

**Hakudoshi-chan: **Thanxs!

**Demon-flying: **Sooooo sorry for the late update! Hope u like this chappy though.

**Gallatica: **Thanxs! Don't worry Sasuke will appear soon enough!

**(smiley): **Mmmm… just wait and see…

**FluffyKakashi: **Sorry for the delay! And yea Daddy had to die…

**Cheese Rebel: **Just wait… Sasuke will make his stoic appearance soon!

**Magical-flyingdragon: **I'm glad you like! And yea it does get done all the time…

**btTara: **Wait and see…

**Martianwedgie: **Thanxs! Hope u like this chappy!

**For everyone else that reads please review!**

Ja-


	4. Memories and Happenings

_A/N: Here's a little treat!_

_(KAF and Sasuke enter the room)_

_KAF: (squints) What the… what happened to the lights? (stumbles and crashes to the floor)_

_SASUKE: (snorts) Baka. (turns the lights on and nothing happens) Fuck._

_KAF: (shrieks) A SNAKE! _

_SASUKE: (frowns) A snake? In your room?_

_KAF: (calms down)A snake isn't fluffy. It's a scarf!_

_SASUKE: (scoff)_

_(Suddenly a spotlight comes on and Sasuke and KAF see a stage in the middle of the room)_

_Music Starts…_

_(Naruto walks out wearing a sexy, very short wedding dress)_

_NARUTO: (sings) **I made it through the wilderness**_

_**Somehow I made it through**_

_**Didn't know how lost I was**_

_**Until I found you** (points at Sasuke)_

_(KAF suffers a massive nosebleed and faints.)_

_NARUTO: (sings) **I was beat incomplete**_

_**I'd been had, I was sad and blue**_

_**But you made me feel**_

_**Yeah, you made me feel**_

_**Shiny and new**_

_(Sasuke stands frozen by the door)_

_NARUTO: (looks lustily at Sasuke and continues singing)_

_**Like a virgin**_

_**Touched for the very first time**_

_**Like a virgin**_

_**When your heart beats**_

_**Next to mine**_

_(Naruto steps down from the stage and walks towards Sasuke)_

_NARUTO: (sings) **Gonna give you all my love, boy**_

_**My fear is fading fast**_

_**Been saving it all for you** (points at Sasuke again and stops a feet from the boy)_

_(Sasuke shakes himself and looks at KAF still on the floor, crouches down, picks her up and throws her out of the room)_

_KAF: THUMP (groans) Huh?_

_(Door is locked)_

_KAF: (looks up at closed door and wonders) What the hell happened? (shakily stands up and notices something wet under her __nose) What? Blood? (shrugs) I don't own Naruto and Co. Enjoy the new chappy! (grumbles) What do I have blood under my __n__ose? Did I have a noseblee-?OH! (jumps and glues her ear to the door) What are they doing in there?_

_**Song Lyrics for Madonna's "Like a Virgin"** Which I don't own by the way!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"This is what I speak"

'This is what I think'

_Journal Entries _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Naruto as Cinderella?**

_**By**: KoolAnimeFreek_

_**Beta'd By: **OokamiHanyouGurl_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Last Time:_

_"Taking a deep breath, he opened the book and began to read…"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 4: "Memories and Happenings"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_March 17th, 132 HC (1) _

_My son or daughter: _

_I decided to keep a journal of you and will probably give this to you in the near future. _

_I still cannot believe that you are really coming. As you probably already know, I was an orphan, I never knew my parents and the reality of finally having a family of my own is wonderful. _

_Your mother told me the news three days ago. I was amazed. Well, okay I was shocked at first, then I passed out for a little while and then whooped in joy. In about six months I will be able to hold you and show you off to the villagers. I love you already. I can't wait to have you in my arms. _

Naruto's eyes flooded with tears. He had always known that his father loved him, but learning how much he had wanted him was wonderful. Wiping his cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt, he turned to a random page and continued reading.

_April 6th, 132 HC _

_My son or daughter: _

_Your mother is finally showing. Even if the bulge is barely visible, I can finally feel you. I can touch you. This makes it even more real. The idea of having a child was there but now I can see and touch the proof and be certain that in a few months you will grace us with your presence. _

The tears would not stop falling now. With a sob, Naruto shut the journal closed, got up from the window seat and over to his bed. He threw himself onto it and buried his face in his pillow. The small child's body shuddered with his heartbreaking sobs. The only sound of the room being sniffles and the hoarse mantra-like whispers of "Daddy".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

On the other side of the Fire Country, a jet black haired small boy ran through the corridors of a castle. Tears streaming down his face and onyx eyes wide in horror.

The boy reached a door and snatched it open. He hurriedly locked it behind himself and ran to the farthest wall of his bedroom. His back against the cold stone, the panting trembling boy slid down to the floor, and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Father…Mother…" The boy sobbed, his tiny face buried in his knees. "Why? Why brother?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blood-shot blue eyes fluttered open. Naruto groggily rubs his eyes and yawned widely.

He sat up on his bed and stretched. The morning sun filtered through the glass windows, lighting the messy bedroom.

Naruto took a shuddery deep breath and his eyes filled with tears. He had remembered that his father was no longer with him.

His dad had joined his mother wherever she was and he had stayed behind with no one to love him.

Yes, he had his stepmother and stepsisters but he really didn't know them that well. He had his tutor as well as many servants but it was not the same as having the unconditional love of a parent.

Needing to remember more about his father, Naruto searched the room for the journal. The very journal his father had decided to keep in order to write everything that happened to his baby boy, his birth, first step, first word, everything.

Naruto found the book under a dirty shirt and scolded himself. 'I should keep this someplace safe. I'll read a few entries and then call for breakfast.'

Naruto held the journal tightly and walked back towards his bed. He bounced on it a couple of times trying to find a comfy spot and brought the book closer to his face.

Flipping the pages randomly, Naruto chose an entry and read,

_November 23rd, 133 HC _

_Naruto, _

_Today you took your first step all by yourself! I was beside myself. I had been watching you play with a ball sitting on the floor, when all of a sudden, you knelt with the help of your chubby arms and then pushed yourself up. You staggered a little bit, but managed to remain standing, then you gave a shaky first step and then a second and while trying to do a third, you stumbled and fell on your bottom. I gave a loud whoop, ran towards you and picked you up. You were grinning so brightly you remained me of your mother. She would have been so proud of you, my boy. I'm pretty sure any other baby would have started crying after falling but nope, not my boy! I am so proud of you and so happy to have you in my life, Naruto. _

'My first step. I wish I were able to remember that. Dad sounds so happy.' Naruto turned to the next entry.

_November 30th, 133 HC _

_My boy, _

_Today was the funniest day of my life. I had decided to take you to the village for a walk and we found this beautiful park. I know you're probably wondering how I didn't know about the park, me being Hokage and all. But I never really paid attention to children parks. Anyway, I decided to let you play with some of the villagers' children, I set you down in the sandbox with this two boys, a chubby baby who held his bottle tightly and a bored looking kid who laid on his back, I guess watching the clouds. Well, I sat down on a close-by bench and watched over you. Everything was fine at first, but I turned for one second and then two loud cries caught my attention. You little rascal had decided to play some pranks on your new friends. You had filled the chubby baby's bottle with sand and poured more sand on the bored looking baby's face. At first I was shocked! Their mothers started freaking out and tried to calm their children. I picked you up, looked at your tiny face, and you gave me this foxy grin and I swear I saw a twinkle in your eyes. When we got home, I told all the servants and we laughed! Boy, you are only a 13 months and have the mind of a true prankster! I can't wait for you to grow up! _

Naruto try to stifle his laughter but couldn't. He laughed and laughed remembering his very first prank. His dad had been proud of what he could do.

Naruto felt proud that his dad appreciated his mischief even if sometimes it caused him some trouble. Happy with reading that entry and with a new lightness in his heart, Naruto closed the journal, set it on the nearby side table and called for Iruka. Even if he felt a little better, he was still not ready to get out of his room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In the Fire Country's Royal Palace, its occupants woke up to a brand new day not knowing of the horrendous act performed the previous night and of the terrified prince who had witnessed it.

TBC-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(1) Hokage Calendar, I gotta have some kind of way to tell when time passes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_KAF: (grumbles) Did they have to use all the sheets we had? _

_(Throws the sheets in the washing machine) _

_OoHG: (snickers) That's what happens when you let your horny characters take over your room._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N- I hope you liked how I introduced Sasuke! I know I haven't mentioned his name yet but it is Sasuke! His story is a little sad cuz he lost his parents and all but things will get better!

Here are replies to your wonderful reviews:

**OokamiHanyouGurl: **Hehe.

**Hakudoshi-chan: **Here's more for you! Enjoy!

**Salena-Jagonashi: **Thanxs! and yes, poor Naruto… So many bad things happen to him, his mom dies, then his dad remarries, then his dad dies, now his stepmother steals from him… anyway, more bad things to come though.

**Ruby-sama Aura-chan The Neko-jin's Yami: **Yes! Kakashi and Iruka will be together!

**FluffyKakashi: **Hehe! Yes, Sasuke made his appearance!

**Magical-flyingdragon: **Well, I despise Sakura but not because she's evil but cuz she's sooo annoying. Ino is the same, she's a bitch, wants to rule over men. Anyway, that's just my opinion.

**For everyone else that reads please review!**

Ja-


	5. The Day After

_(Naruto enters KAF's room holding some papers in his hand.)_

_NARUTO: OI!_

_KAF: (turns from her computer and watches in curiosity at the teary-eyed Naruto) What?_

_NARUTO: (sniffles) How could you? Poor Sasuke! He was only six years old!_

_KAF: Huh?_

_NARUTO: (sobs) And ME! I now have an evil stepmother and two stepsisters! And what about Daddy…Why did you KILL HIM?_

_KAF: (understanding dawns) Oooh! You stupid ass! It's just a story!_

_NARUTO: O.O Whattadaya mean is just a story? (fumes) This is MY LIFE! AND YOU'RE MESSING IT UP!_

_KAF: (stares confused) I'm not messing anything up! I'm making things interesting!_

_NARUTO: (glares) INTERESTING! IN-TE-RES-TING?ARE YOU INSANE?_

_KAF: (glares back) HEY! Do not call me insane! I can make bad things happen to you!_

_NARUTO: Wha…?ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY YOU'RE TOYING WITH OUR LIVES?_

_KAF: Huh?_

_NARUTO: (scowls) OH I GET IT! WE ARE JUST WITTLE CHARACTERS WHO DON'T HAVE MINDS OF THEIR OWN! SO YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH THEM HUH?_

_KAF: Eer…yeah…you kinda are…_

_NARUTO: (deflates) Oh…_

_KAF: (smiles brightly) But don't worry! Everything will turn out alright!_

_NARUTO: (grins) OKAY! (turns and leaves the room) DON'T FORGET THE RAMEN!_

_KAF: (turns to the computer and the room grows dark) They won't know what hit them! (Lighting flashes and KAF smiles wickedly) Muahahahaha. This story is mine! (KAF starts mumbling insanely about character torture and in a moment of lucid thought) I wish I owned Naruto…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"This is what I speak"

'This is what I think'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Naruto as Cinderella?**

_**By**: KoolAnimeFreek_

_**Beta'd By: **OokamiHanyouGurl_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Last Time_

_In the Fire Country's Royal Palace, its occupants woke up to a brand new day not knowing of the horrendous act performed the previous night and of the terrified prince who had witnessed it._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 5: "The Day After"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So that's what you were thinking… you naughty, naughty boy…" Hatake Kakashi, First Royal Guard giggled, a light blush barely able to be seen under his ever-present black face mask that covered the lower half of his face. He held his bright orange book close to his face reading in rapt attention. His spiky gray hair was held up by a black headband that conveniently tilted sideways to cover his scarred eye.

This morning, he was heading towards the king's chambers to discuss the changes in guard duty. He knew King Kane (1) was concerned about the recent disappearances of various top rank guards and wanted to solve the issues with his security as well as his family's.

Kakashi turned the corner and walked up the small flight of stairs that led to his destination. Face still buried in his book, he paused suddenly and raised his eye towards the huge door at the top of the stairs.

'Obito should've made a comment about my choice of literature by now. Where is he?'

Cold creeping up his spine, he quickened his pace, climbed the stairs three at the time and screeched to a halt in front the king's rooms.

The foul stench of blood filled his nose. With a trembling hand Kakashi grabbed the door knob and turned it. The loud creek of the door echoed in the silent hallway and showed the silver-haired guard the carnage inside.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The people were panicking.

Since the news of the massacre of the royal family as well as all the guards and servants remotely related to them had been announced, the remaining guards were exhaustedly looking for the missing princes who were the only two bodies not found.

Prince Itachi had disappeared around noon the day before and Prince Sasuke had not been seen since his return from his royal tutoring last night.

No one could understand how the murders had been committed or by whom. The town had always bragged about the protection King Kane had and how no one was able to go through it without risking their lives.

But the dramatic find that very morning had shaken them all. Who would be powerful enough to fight against the best guards the Fire Country had and come unscathed. They knew these person or people who had taken the lives of their ruler and family had not been injured in any way because no strange bodies had been found in the area, nor any signs of unfamiliar blood. (A/N- In this fic it is kinda like Kishimoto's world, they don't have guns and stuff but do have certain technology, that's why the guards were able to identify whose blood belonged to who.)

First Royal Guard Hatake, Prince Sasuke's training tutor and mentor was searching the massive palace room by room in search of his student.

It was common knowledge that the young prince knew the palace like the back of his hand being that he loved to play hide and seek with the servants' children all the time and always was in need of a good hiding spot.

Running along a far dark hallway, Kakashi spotted an old dark wooden door. He walked cautiously toward the door and flung it open slowly.

He waited for his eye (A/N- The only visible one.) to adjust to the light coming from a broken window and glanced around the room.

He saw many of the discarded furniture that had been replaced during the years throughout the palace, but something in a corner of the room caught his eye. Sitting against the wall and curled up into himself as tight as he could was Prince Sasuke.

Kakashi noticed the distant look in the boy's eyes and the visible tearstained cheeks, his eyes misted at the sight and slowly made his way towards his student.

"Suke-kun?" Kakashi called out the nickname quietly trying not to startle the boy.

The boy was mumbling something and Kakashi strained his ears attempting to catch it.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Kakashi called out again.

The royal guard was startled when the boy started to rock himself in place, tears running down his cheeks again and the mumbles getting a tad louder.

Kakashi realized that asking the boy questions was not the solution at the moment so he knelt down in front of the boy and gathered him in his arms, rubbing his back soothingly, whispering reassurances to the distracted boy.

Sasuke continued sobbing and mumbling against his tutor's hard chest, holding tightly to his tutor's shirt. After a few minutes, the sobs and mumbles stopped and the boy's breathing deepened until the boy fell asleep.

The grey-haired guard knelt, back tense. He had been able to distinct the boy's mumbles and was seething.

He stood, holding the sleeping boy tightly against his chest and left the room. Sasuke's broken voice echoed in his head. 'Why?... Aniki… Why?'

A black eye harden and coldly glared ahead.

"Itachi," Kakashi growled under his breath and held Sasuke tighter when the boy shuddered at the name. 'You've dug your grave, little prince.'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sir, we have been unable to locate Prince Itachi." Gekko Hayate, Second Leader of Special Forces informed after entering the palace's massive library.

Kakashi rubbed his eye and frowned, "Do not call that traitor 'prince'. He is NOT prince any longer!"

"Yes, sir."

"Gather the guards and inform them to stay alert, we don't know if Itachi will come back and try to finish the job. I'll look after Prince Sasuke personally."

"Yes, sir. Right away." Hayate bowed and left the room.

Kakashi sighed tiredly and sat on a nearby armchair. He felt something digging on his side and raised himself slightly to find the fastidious object.

Feeling what he thought was a book; he grabbed it and looked at the cover.

"Huh! _Icha Icha Tactics._" He read aloud with a chuckle.

He settled comfortably on the chair and opened the book.

"Kaka-san?" a small quivering voice interrupted.

Kakashi looked up from the book and saw the little prince nervously standing at the door. The boy was dressed in his Uchiha pajamas and holding a stuffed bear tightly.

Kakashi remembered exactly when the boy had received the bear. It had been Sasuke's first birthday and Kakashi had no idea what to get the small child. So when he was making his rounds in town, he stumbled on a small gift shop. The bear had been displayed at the window and his black scowling eyes had reminded him of the small boy, so he bought it. Sasuke had loved it and had never been seen sleeping without it from then on.

"What's the matter, Suke-kun?" he asked.

"I can't sleep," the boy answered with a trembling lower lip. "C-could you stay with me, u-until I fall asleep? I don't wanna be alone."

Kakashi gave the boy a smile, shown as his only visible eye transformed to a happy arch and stood up. He dropped the book on the chair and went to pick the boy up. He settled Sasuke on his hip andtook him back to his room.

"Let's go. I'll even read you a story."

TBC-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(1) Means warrior.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_(Somewhere in Kishimoto's mind)_

_NARUTO & CO.: (shudder and sneezes) Someone's talking bad about us._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A/N- YAY for a completed chappy! I'm gonna extend my request again 'kay? I'm looking for a over-18 person who has lots of imagination, can write adventure scenes (fighting and stuff) has a pervy mind who'll help me co-write any of my ficcys! After all I wanna please the readers with longer chappies! Anyways, if interested email me with a sample of your work and the ficcy of your choice you wanna co-write to __my__ email address found in my profile, subject: Co-writer Needed! THANXS!_

_Here are replies to your wonderful reviews:_

_**Salena-Jagonashi: **But isn't it more exciting with the cliffies? _

_**FluffyKakashi: **Thank you, thank you! Free show? Hmm… that's giving me ideas!_

_**Ruby-sama aura-chan the neko-jin's yami: **Thanxs for the review!_

_**Hakudoshi-chan: **Hehe… yeah he can be a little sadistic at times…_

_**NejiGirl: **Here's more!_

_**OokamiHanyouGurl: **Everything's cool! No big! I had the same problem a lil while ago!_

_**Jwen Lin: **Sorry for making ya wait… But here it is NOW!_

_**Demon-flying: **Thanxs and I hope u liked this chappy!_

_**Magical-flyingdragon: **Yea... tiny appearance but in this chappy he appeared more!_

_**Chi-41132: **Thanxs for the review! Here's more for you!_

_**For everyone else that reads please review!**_

_Ja-_


	6. Author's note

To all my readers and reviewers:

"Naruto as Cinderella?" has been adopted and will be continued by fullmetal'sgirl92. Here is her homepage if you're interested in continue to read it (http // www . fanfiction . net / u / 1054606 /). I have yet to find out when the continuation will be posted but I will be notifying all of you. Thanks so much for your support and I hope you like fullmetal'sgirl92 rendition of "Naruto as Cinderella?"

koolanimefreek


End file.
